


Dreams of Lions and Sapphires

by ikknowplaces



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Canon, The Braime Bunch, dream inspired, leaving podrick in a potatoes and tea shop, or a one afternoon stand, post-ados, suggesting a one night stand, will update as i dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: A series of fics based on the dreams I have on Jaime and Brienne. Will update as I dream more.Coming chapters:1. The Gemstones Sea-Joanna Lannister goes to the beach with her parents and little brother looking for seashells, but instead she finds gemstones.2. Potatoes & Tea-Jaime and Brienne meet in a coffee shop, and the spark is instant. They're on their way to Brienne's apartment in broad daylight, but what is Brienne going to do with Podrick?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Dreams of Lions and Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah. i decided to turn my dreams into fics. this is between working on oaths chapter 2 and a wedding, modern au one shot in which brienne gets drunk in renly and loras' wedding watching her boyfriend ronnet flirt with someone else, and her rommate jaime is there. 
> 
> this has no purpose other than being fun to write and documenting my dreams, i guess. i really don't know what popped gemstones into my mind. the funny thing is, ruby, sapphire, pearl and the green gem that is a peridot are all my favorite characters from steven universe. again, i have no idea why i dreamed this, and the next dream is even more weird.
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

The sea was dark, as if any light in the world has gone out. Clouds drifted on the pitch-black sky, lacked of any stars. The waves crashing into the beach were more grey than indigo, and the soft sand was almost neutral in its color. 

It wasn't Joanna's first time in the ocean. Her home was an island, located in the Stormlands, and her parents took her whenever time allowed them to do so, since her mother was often too busy being their Evenstar, and her father trained the young lads every day with sword and shield. 

That would be her someday, the Evenstar, lady of Tarth, just like her mother, and a knight as well, if she wanted. The first time her father had taken her to the practice yard, she held his hand, and all the boys straightened and bowed before her, though they were several years her seniors. She had watched with awe as their wooden swords clashed and met, and her father even allowed them to let her hold a tourney sword, show her how to stand right, and place a helmet had been too big for head her, and she laughed.

That night, she had asked her father why there weren't any girls at the practice yard. He lifted the blanket higher on her chest with his hand, his only hand, and told her that lady knights weren't so common, and that the first one was her mother, and that he had knighted her himself. Joanna's eyes had gone wide.  _ It's because you love her, _ she smiled. Her father nodded, kissed her forehead, and blew out the candle.

She stepped back from the shallow waves arriving at the shore now, seafoam fermenting just at the toes of her boots, and glanced back where her mother and father were sitting farther on the beach. Her mother was holding baby Galladon in her arms, while her father fed him some mashed fruit. Both were cooing over her little brother.

Before they departed, like in every time, her mother had kneeled in front of her, fixing the collar of her gown, and reminded Joanna with a very serious voice not to go too deep into the sea, and stay when they can see them. Joanna had seen their ocean, the Sapphire Isle, during a brief winter, and she remembered very well how lightning ripped through the dark sky and into the sea. 

Her mother had also told her she can look for seashells, pretty and smooth, but something glittered in the waters a few yards away from her. Joanna stepped carefully to the waves, the sand soft and pulling away from her. The water filled her boots and reached almost to her knees when she bent over and picked up the shiny thing.

It wasn't a seashell, but a stone, sharp and blue, like her eyes. Joanna held it gingerly with both of her hands, turning the precious stone over, the moonlight reflected in its facets. A sapphire, she knew. Her mother had a necklace with an identical stone, delicate and small, that she never took off. 

She continued her search, eyes planted on the ground, rough with thousands of crashed pebbles and dirt. Another spot shined to her left and she ran towards it, barely able to lift her knees with the water's pressure. She closed her fist around the sapphire and dug her other hand deep, nearly blindly groping until she found the next gemstone, a ruby. Crimson and burning, like the field of red her father's lion rested upon.

The water nearly got to her shoulders now. Her mother's voice echoed in her mind, telling her to be careful, as she felt something strong beneath her boots. She stared down her blurry reflection, trying to see past the darkness, as she dug the object up. Once released, she kicked, and a cloud of dirt floated to the surface, along with another gemstone, a green one. An emerald, at first thought, but no- it was too bright to be an emerald. Perhaps her parents would know better. A second stone came with it, as small as the tip of her finger, as white as the moonlight. A pearl, that she knew. 

Happy with her precious gemstones, Joanna turned, excited to show her parents her foundings. Her parents loved them, her father especially the blue one. Once she has roused from her sleep in the middle of the night, wanting her mother's soothing hands, and walked to her mother's office, a great room with high bookshelves and a hearth. Through the crack in the door, she had peered to see her parent's lounging on the couch, her mother's hands on her growing stomach, and her father twirling a strand of hair around his finger, calling her eyes sapphires. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the harsh wave coming from behind, and it knocked her off her feet. She crashed into the water, that was thankfully shallow enough, and would have scraped her knees bloody if it wasn't for the breeches underneath her beach gown. The gemstones scattered from her hands, and by the time she stood up and whipped her head around, they were gone. 

Tears gathered in her eyes, from sadness and the salty water both. She could taste the ocean on her lips as she returned to the beach, soaked and empty-handed. She stifled a sob, she was a grown girl now, and the heir of Tarth shouldn't cry. Her clothes heavied on her as she labored every step on the wet sand, dripping.

Her mother shifted her gaze to her and gave Galladon to Jaime. "Joanna, sweetling," she rushed to her daughter and dropped to her knees. "Are you alright? What happened?" she brushed her daughter's tangled hair behind her ears.

Suddenly Joanna didn't feel so bad. Her mother's touch faded all the sadness away. "I found some pretty stones," she began, looking into her mother's kind eyes. "I wanted to show them to you, but I lost them all."

Her mother smiled and straightened the creases of her gown. "That's alright, you can find them again," she said and nodded towards the ocean. "Go, I believe in you. I'll be just here with father and Galladon."

A smile spread on Joanna's lips and she nodded back, before running off to the water again. She found all the gemstones again, the sapphire, the ruby, the pearl, and the green one she didn't know its name, in half the time it took her to find them all at the first time. She kept her hands closed and her stance secured, and marched back to the shore.

Her parents lit up when she proudly showed them her gems. The sapphire she gave to her mother, the green one to his father- for his eyes as well- and the ruby she kept for herself. She lifted it above Galladon's head so he could see, and her little brother broke into a toothless smile and raised his hands to touch the precious stone. She folded the pearl with a napkin and placed it inside their basket, and told her mother to save it for Galladon, for when he would be older, should he want it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always-
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](https://ikknowplaces.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and my [asoiaf sideblog](https://brienneisle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
